1093
David and Hallie make a doll and realize that someone will live with them in the dollhouse. Synopsis Teaser : Collinwood in present time. A house filled with mystery and intrigue. For though Barnabas Collins tries to stop the disaster he knows is to happen, two children have discovered a secret world. A world populated by the dead. And this night, they learn... Carrie summons David and Hallie back to the playroom and beckons them to look inside Rose Cottage. Hallie notices that they are now inside the dollhouse, in place of the dolls. Act I Hallie runs away from the dollhouse and wonders what it all means. David figures that Gerard is going to trap them inside the dollhouse forever. Hallie hopes Barnabas and Julia will find out what is happening. The carousel starts playing and David calms down, and thinks maybe they will like it in Rose Cottage. In the hallway, Carolyn hears the sound of the carousel and opens the door to the playroom, but instead only finds the linen closet. When Carolyn's back is turned, David sneaks out of the playroom and pretends to not hear the music. He claims he is looking for Hallie as well, and Carolyn yells at him for being in the West Wing. Carolyn takes David back to the drawing room and Hallie soon joins them. Carolyn leaves, and Hallie tells David she feels much better after having listened to the carousel. She informs them that tomorrow they must do something "very special and important." Act II The next morning, Hallie gives David instructions from Gerard and leaves. Gerard apparently wants David to make a doll. Hallie returns moments later with fabric for the new doll. David asks several questions, but Hallie only replies that "it has to be done." Meanwhile, Carolyn is keeping watch over Maggie, who asks Carolyn to close the drapes to keep the sun out. Now working in the drawing room, Hallie finally admits to David that the new doll is someone who is going to live with them in Rose Cottage. Before she can continue, there is a knock at the door. Sebastian arrives and asks to see Maggie. David informs him that she is sick, but Hallie runs upstairs to let her know. Sebastian tells David that he can't draw his horoscope. David is sad and leaves, but Carolyn walks down the stairs. She tells Sebastian that Maggie was bitten by an animal, which has Sebastian very curious. The children return to Hallie's room. David still has many questions, but Hallie tells him he will know everything very soon. Act III Carolyn updates Sebastian about Maggie's condition and the treatment Julia is giving her. Sebastian still wants to see Maggie, but Carolyn says she isn't in the right state of mind and asks him to leave. In Hallie's room, David completes the new doll and Hallie is very excited about it, and it even looks "just like her." David asks who the doll is, and Hallie says her name is Leticia, although she isn't quite sure who Leticia is. Hallie says they must get to the playroom immediately. Act IV The children arrive at the playroom and David puts the new doll in Rose Cottage. At dusk, Maggie hears the dogs howling as Carolyn watches over her. Maggie wants to leave, but Carolyn forces her to stay. As Carolyn fixes Maggie's bed, she begins humming the tune from the playroom. David and Hallie return to Hallie's room. David isn't so sure that making the doll was a good idea, but Hallie insists this is what Gerard wanted. Meanwhile, Maggie looks outside as Carolyn continues to hum the playroom tune. She leaves Maggie's room and goes to the West Wing, where she is able to enter the playroom. Memorable quotes : Carolyn: Remember, remember about a year ago there were attacks like this. How odd it is. ---- : David (to Sebastian): There's no point in knowing the future. It's just gonna happen anyway. Dramatis personae * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * David Henesy as David Collins / Tad Collins * Kathy Cody as Hallie Stokes / Carrie Stokes * Christopher Pennock as Sebastian Shaw * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard Hawkes Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1098. * The opening narration of this episode suffers a tape defect and is cut off before it ends. Kathryn Leigh Scott's voiceover ends with "And this night they learn..." * Closing credits scene: Window outside Maggie's room. * At the end of the credits, Dan Curtis Productions, Inc. is written in text instead of the usual logo. Story * First mention of Leticia Faye. * GHOSTWATCH: David and Hallie see Tad and Carrie's ghosts inside Rose Cottage model (reprised from the previous episode). * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Carolyn: Why am I here? * TIMELINE: Day 406 begins, and will end in 1094. About a year ago there were vampire attacks (presumably referring to the ones that occurred from 951 to 978). It was yesterday when David asked Sebastian to do his horoscope (occurred in 1090). 7:05pm: Maggie and Carolyn in bedroom. Bloopers and continuity errors * A slightly clumsy edit, cutting off the opening narration. * David's first words are cut off or not picked up by the mic when the scene shifts from Carolyn in the linen closet back to the playroom in Act I. (He is saying something like, "Listen to the music, Hallie.") * David tells Sebastian that he'll go see if Carolyn is coming soon, but Sebastian came to see Maggie, and that's who Hallie went upstairs to see if she was available. Also, David then goes into the door at the rear of the foyer instead of upstairs. * At the end of Act III, David Henesy accidentally knocks a chair onto its back in Hallie's room when he stands up. * In Act IV, at the beginning of the scene with David and Hallie in Hallie's bedroom, there is a lot of shuffling studio noise. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1093 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1093 - The Shrinking Shares The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 1093 Gallery ( }}) 1093b.jpg|Hallie & David 1093m.jpg|Sebastian & Carolyn 1093r.jpg|Looking after Maggie Category:Dark Shadows episodes